


【坤廷/乾坤正道】你好烦24

by unbrella



Category: aa - Fandom
Genre: AA, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 08:20:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18257423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbrella/pseuds/unbrella





	【坤廷/乾坤正道】你好烦24

蔡一悯两岁的生日是个难忘的时间点。

 

　　这天之前，医生刚刚通知蔡徐坤：他的腿已经几近复原了，不仔细观察，走路一点异样也没有只要再换一次钢板，戴一段时间的矫正器，他就可以又是那个蔡徐坤了。

 

　　朱正廷的身体倒是明显差一大截，动不动伤风感冒。两个人都住在医院里，压根不想回家，父母们就把阿姨辞退了，四个老人带着孙子给他们守着。

 

　　不回家也好，家里只有一张床。

 

　　自从朱正廷提了一嘴离婚，两个人半年里一点接触也没有，平日里聊天应卯的，递个东西擦个嘴还行，再进一步两个人都默契地退缩了。

 

　　但蔡徐坤没闲着，他把原来的空壳工作室清算了，重新注册了一家，又联系了几个亲信，准备招兵买马，从头再来。但再来得有艺人资源，蔡徐坤还是得捧自己，捧自己又得有新作品，他就趁着清静写点歌。但医院清静，人心不静，他总觉得思源枯竭，但再枯竭也得挤一挤，行不行也有一两首了，差强人意也得用，万事开头难嘛。

 

　　总之一句话，得过日子，为了生活。

 

　　于是蔡徐坤跟朱正廷商量，准备在蔡一悯生日那天开个新闻发布会，正式向大家汇报身体状况，顺便准备复出。

 

　　朱正廷看了他一眼，“你好了？”

 

　　蔡徐坤扭了扭手腕，感觉挺灵活的，“嗯，好利索了。”

 

　　“这也没几天了，你都通知到位了么？”

 

　　“嗯，媒体们都邀请好了，粉丝们也知道了。其实消息多少漏了出去，大家都挺高兴的。”是的，粉丝们都喜极而泣，转眼把蔡徐坤送上了微博头条。

 

　　朱正廷拿出手机来划拉了两下，兴趣缺缺，微博上大大的“蔡徐坤复出”【爆】看得他五味杂陈，他犹豫了下，在搜索框里输入了“朱正廷”三个字。

 

　　一年多毫无音讯了，最新一条微博还停留在他晒蔡一悯的小肉手时，留言都是询问他近况的，只不过时间和密度越来越稀疏，有几个眼熟的开始一直在鼓励他坚持，后来也渐渐没了音讯，果然粉丝和偶像只是一场短暂的交错，大家在三次元里还是各自安好为好。朱正廷心里空落落的，觉得是自己不负责任在先，自然也捞不着什么好。已婚三年，他和每个人的缘分都越来越浅：粉丝、子女、事业、婚姻……也许，还有蔡徐坤。

 

　　眼下蔡徐坤是起来了，每天有事忙，不亦乐乎。而他，好像什么也没有了。

 

　　如此叫人何以不叹，真真满身迷惘。

 

　　他正这样想着，有人造访了他。

 

　　还是那张亲切熟悉的脸，看到朱正廷清瘦苍白的脸颊时，心疼捧住了他，“正廷，你还好吗？”

 

　　朱正廷心下一疼，“老师，我挺好的。”

 

　　来人是朱正廷大学的导师，当初怂恿朱正廷去跳剑舞，可惜朱正廷辜负了他，他后来也真没来找朱正廷。

 

　　这老师来了先表示歉意，说从新闻上知道朱正廷家里出了变故，也碍于他们是公众人物，这么久才来探望，朱正廷却觉得这话说得有点假了。只要有心，翻山过海也要来，何况是雪中送炭来探病，他为什么要不领情。自蔡徐坤病后，他对外面的世界留了个心眼，再不似以前那么单纯，成天咧个大嘴傻笑了，但他还是善良通透。因此老师虽然场面话说得虚伪客套，他也领了人家这份心意，老师问他要不要回学校跳舞，他心里一雀跃，差点泄露了天机，虽没有答应，也没有拒绝，老师回头带话给蔡徐坤，蔡徐坤点点头，说他这就算是默认了。

 

　　因此后来朱正廷就跳舞去了，两个人成日医院里打个照面，再后来医院认为朱正廷早已痊愈，将他赶出了病房，有钱也不能霸床位，他又睡回了蔡徐坤的陪床上。

 

　　顶楼温馨病房内，渐渐多出许多生活用品。二人的常服，朱正廷的护肤品，蔡一悯的小袜子，杂七杂八。要不是蔡徐坤是真的重症危急入院，还余一小手术没做，这以院为家的一家几口，也得被院长赶出来。

 

　　夜里两个人躺在各自床上，蔡徐坤闭目养神间，总觉得黑魆魆里还余光亮，开了一条眼睛缝儿，一看朱正廷正对着他，还在玩手机。

 

　　“别玩了，正正。”他嘟囔了一句，朱正廷的脸被蓝光映照得或晦或明，看不清情绪。如今他已经很少管他了尤其在小事上，但朱正廷免疫力下降，身体较之以往虚弱很多，他不得不再啰嗦一句，

 

　　“强光刺眼，看久了眼睛坏掉的。”

 

　　朱正廷置若罔闻，一副没听到的样子，蔡徐坤心里叹气，翻身去睡，也不再管他。

 

　　但不知为什么，今晚死活睡不着，蔡徐坤翻来覆去，扭头见朱正廷还在玩手机，顿时火冒三丈，“不要玩了！不想要眼睛了！”

 

　　朱正廷懒懒来了句，“瞎掉算了。”握着手机钻到被子里玩，蔡徐坤认命爬起来，连人带被子一起抱住，“瞎掉我怎么办？我心疼死了。”

 

　　这方法也是长辈教的，道理亘古不变，但话总是软的好听。果然朱正廷从被子里探出脑袋来，但手机还是没上交。

 

　　蔡徐坤觉得不对，朱正廷既不跟他较劲，也不上缴手机，总像是沉迷了什么东西。他把手机从被子里搜出来，看着朱正廷一脸无所谓的态度，“让我看看你到底在玩什么东西……”

 

　　……

 

　　一看顿时愣住，一个八尺壮汉握着一只小蛮腰在用力冲撞，镜头凑到了关键部位进行特写，局部细节生动清晰，就是没有声音，不过看二人表情和姿态，应该十分销魂。

 

　　“这——”蔡徐坤哑口无言，他眨眼看朱正廷，朱正廷也坐起来，拿大眼睛看他。

 

　　说什么呢？他第一个反应是朱正廷人间仙子居然看这等污秽，后来想起来他俩结婚了，这仙子早就同他“污秽”过，过来人看个情景剧怎么了？！第二个现实点的解决方案是他正准备跟朱正廷说要不咱俩真枪实干上算了，何必望梅止渴，结果又想起来他自己好像不行，朱正廷和他已经一年没行房过了。这下看片成了人之常情，没有丁点儿不合理，但他就是觉得哪哪不舒服，朱正廷见他张着嘴半天啊不出来一个字，不耐烦问道，“你到底想说什么？”

 

　　他被怼得软绵绵，把手机还给朱正廷说，“你看吧，不用关声音。”

 

　　说完自己默默爬上床，将被子盖过头顶，翻身去睡了。

 

　　也不知怎么睡着的，醒来天光大亮，对面空床无朱正廷。蔡徐坤心里跟憋了炮仗似的，一掀被子，上厕所放水。

 

　　男人上厕所有时候也挺销魂的，像蔡徐坤这种没睡醒的，半闭着眼，放松全身，迷迷瞪瞪，就准备将胸腔里那点不痛快从下面送出去。结果满脑子都是昨天朱正廷看着他的大眼睛，他一个激灵，浑身一抖，突然觉得手里捏着的那玩意硬了。

 

　　于是朱正廷回来后推开厕所门，就看见有个人背对着他，支开双脚，手在下身疯狂动作，一边弄还一边招魂似的喊他的名字，“啊……正正……”

 

　　“啊！正正！”

 

　　吓得他赶紧门一关，站在外面骂他，“臭流氓！门也不锁！”

 

　　蔡徐坤旋即跳了出来，“骂谁流氓？”

 

　　“谁答应骂谁！”

 

　　蔡徐坤一把揽过他，惹得朱正廷大叫，“洗手没？脏死了！”

 

　　蔡徐坤不理他，“你回来干什么？你不是去跳舞了吗？”

 

　　“我回来拿手机不成啊？手机忘房里了。”说着拍开蔡徐坤，果然在床上找到了手机。蔡徐坤好奇跟着他，“我就奇怪了你成天不离手机，里面到底有啥。”说罢非要抢过来看，朱正廷被骚扰不过了，扯开自己的衬衫，露出一大片白腻的胸膛，果然见某人直了眼睛。他趁机抢回手机，冲这傻逼吹了个响亮的口哨，头也不回跳舞去了。

 

　　夜里病房里静悄悄，朱正廷白日里跳舞累了，睡得直打小呼噜，蔡徐坤鬼鬼祟祟地拿来他的手机，用自己的指纹成功解开了锁，他跟朱正廷都挺坦荡，俩人指纹互刷不是问题，既然朱正廷觉得没什么好瞒他，蔡徐坤便想到头天夜里看到的情景剧，单刀直入去翻X雷，密密麻麻50G，洋洋洒洒二三十部，全是AO男男戏码。什么“丈夫不在家”“出差途中陌生人误入”之类，再早时间下载的，竟然还有大肚play，标着些“孕”“喷奶”的字眼，格外博人眼球。蔡徐坤瞟了眼睡梦中的朱正廷，暗自咋舌。虽说他脑中的那些东西，不见得就比这些演出来的干净，但他污可以，他的仙子不行，但朱正廷大着肚子的时候不靠这个解压，又能怎么自处？他又想到朱正廷那一大堆性玩具，手指滑了滑，悄悄翻开他的淘宝，里面各种性玩具的购买记录清晰条理，20XX年6月开始，某一段时间内几乎隔几天就有订单，7月、8月、9月……朱正廷别的也没怎么买过，混杂在其中的，只有他给女儿买的粉红色的小袜子、小鞋子、小帽子、纸尿裤……蔡徐坤仔细瞧了瞧下单时间，几乎都是在午夜。

 

　　黑暗里突然没了声音，蔡徐坤屏住呼吸也屏住鼻酸，天知道他昏迷着的每个夜里，朱正廷是怎样的不眠，又怀着怎样的期待，才能在凌晨三四点，在淘宝上买下一个又一个的小衣服。那是他每天最幸福的时刻吧？蔡徐坤合上手机，蓝光太刺眼，他不想再看下去了。

 

　　第二天朱正廷醒来，发现自己躺在蔡徐坤怀里，不知何时这人把他抱到了病床上，见他醒了，在他额头上深深印上一吻。

 

　　“干嘛？”他挣开蔡徐坤的怀抱，“治我啊？”

 

　　蔡徐坤跟着他下床洗漱，尾随到卫生间，“牙膏给你挤好了，漱口水是温盐水，等下吃完早饭，我送你去跳舞哈。”

 

　　朱正廷看了他一眼，“无事献殷勤，非奸即盗。你脑子里又有什么馊主意呢？”

 

　　“没有，我脑中只有一个你。”

 

　　“嚯？”朱正廷抖着腿，冲他耀武扬威，“有我又怎么样？你能把我怎么地？”

 

　　蔡徐坤拿下面戳了戳他，毫不掩饰自己的晨勃，“快洗，洗完出去，我今天要锁门。”

 

　　朱正廷拿手戳回去，“你别忘了今天是什么日子。”

 

　　“今天是儿子的2岁生日。”蔡徐坤拿手推他，“距离我们上次性生活，整整一年。”

 

　　“今天还是我开发布会的日子，早上十点半。”

 

　　“我是不会去的。”朱正廷道。

 

　　蔡徐坤同意，“你去跳舞吧，这是我的事，不能浪费你的时间。”

 

　　朱正廷将毛巾挂回墙上，“各人管好自己，速战速决。”

 

　　蔡徐坤点头，“一言为定。”


End file.
